<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road To The Unknown by ForStoriesWithFeels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515156">The Road To The Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForStoriesWithFeels/pseuds/ForStoriesWithFeels'>ForStoriesWithFeels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, F/M, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Rating May Change, Romance, Spoilers, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForStoriesWithFeels/pseuds/ForStoriesWithFeels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD</strong><br/>After receiving a distressful call from V, Panam tries to figure out what is going on. She has to deal with her emotions and doubts about how she handled that conversation. What is going on with him right now? Did she say the right thing or made a terrible mistake? There is nothing left for her but to wait…</p><p>It's the first part of work that may possibly become a multi-chapter story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Panam Palmer/Male V, Panam Palmer/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Road To The Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>Cyberpunk 2077, all the characters, the world, and events depicted in this game are the property of CD Projekt Red – I do not own any of them and have no rights to them. This is just a work of fiction inspired by that awesome production.</i>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>Dear Readers,<br/>This is my first ever written and published piece of fiction. A fair warning: I am not good at this whole writing thing… I have mostly written this fic for myself - as a way to deal with the ending of Cyberpunk 2077. I loved this story and I am not ready to let it go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The minutes after the call ended seemed to prolong into hours. She could not shake off the feeling that something really wrong was going on right at this moment. An unsettling sensation was telling her that the little sense of control over the situation she could have possibly had, slipped out of her hands with the sound of the ended connection.</p><p>
  <em> What the hell is wrong, V? </em>
</p><p>Being woken up in the middle of the night, she needed a moment to come to her senses. In the sleepy haziness that had to clog that part of her brain responsible for rational thinking, it took her a moment to realize that it has to be something terribly urgent, something that cannot wait until morning. She snapped at him, misinterpreted his words…</p><p>
  <em> Damn it! </em>
</p><p>Now, being fully awake and alert, she paced fiercely over her place and prayed to hear a beep signaling an incoming call.</p><p>
  <em> He was never one to attract attention to his problems if it was not critical… </em>
</p><p>It might have been that one time when he truly needed not anybody, but just her, and what does she do? Complains that he had woken her up? Tells him to <em>fuck off</em>, assuming that maybe after some time spent on soul-searching, he realized he does not want to go further with what they started to build together? Subconsciously she expected something like this to happen... The thought that maybe it was too good to last has nagged her mind not once in the passing weeks, and perhaps that is why she jumped to this conclusion. Oh, how wrong she was.</p><p>
  <em> Great fucking job, Panam! </em>
</p><p>She couldn’t help but kept replaying the whole conversation in her head over and over again, trying to figure out what was going on with him...</p><p>
  <em> “Somethin’ I gotta do today…” </em>
</p><p>When those words and the unnatural tone of his voice registered in her sleepy brain during that call, she felt a flood of panic.</p><p>
  <em> Oh God…. He sounded like he is in a really bad place; he looked even worse… </em>
</p><p>Her first instinct was to go straight to him and deal with whatever the problem is on the spot – that seemed to be her natural reaction to any issues she encountered on the way. </p><p>
  <em> He said he can’t wait anymore.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The worst fucking feeling of knowing something terribly wrong is going on, not knowing what it is, and not being able to do a thing about it!</em>
</p><p>She was not sure if it was a problem that they can solve just with guns and their firepower or if they need some cunning strategy to gain whatever it was he needed. This would not be that bad... They did things like that many times before now; that is how they operate. The more terrifying alternative was that maybe he was battling with himself, going through some breakdown… Perhaps dealing with some bad news?</p><p>
  <em> “We may not see each other again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This sounded like a damn goodbye… What was he planning to do?  </em>
</p><p>She hated to think about it, but she was fully aware of how precious the time is in his… <em>condition</em>. That revelation from a few weeks ago was shocking. The knowledge that the man she came to care about so much in so little time may be taken away from her, against his will, so soon, was something she could not come to terms with. Just at that moment when she dared herself to believe that she finally found something real, something rare, and something really <em>really</em> good... When she started to hope that it may work out between them...</p><p>No. She refused to accept a deadline on <em> them</em>. As long as there is still something that they can try to help him, she will fight for it. Giving up was never an option.</p><p>
  <em> We will find a way to remove that damn chip from his skull, and he will live through that goddamn mess! </em>
</p><p>She believed in it. But now she needed him to make the right call. She was sure that they needed more time to sort this out, and for that, she needed him to think clearly. The way how he spoke with her on that call… it chilled her to the core. He sounded and looked so defeated... It was the first time she had ever seen him like this, and she feared he will do something stupid, something from what there is no going back. </p><p>The one thing that she held on to now was the hope that she made the right choice trying to make him clear his head and rethink whatever he was considering doing next. Giving him time to sort this out on his own, making sure he knew that she is there for him and that she and the Aldecaldos will have his back – she prayed it would be enough to help him make the right decision. Hopefully, he will listen; he will look at the whole picture… and call her back.</p><p>The instructions she gave him after she realized it has something to do with that damned piece of electronics in his head - she acted like on autopilot then, and she hoped she sounded convincing enough.</p><p>
  <em> He can’t give up now! </em>
</p><p> Usually, after a distressing call like this, she would call… V… </p><p>She got used to this sense of belonging with someone else, someone new, surprisingly quickly. Considering all the disappointments she went through in the past, she was not keen to trust again without overthinking her every move, every message she sent. Yet, unintentionally, he managed to shatter her barriers, take down all the red flags she put there to protect herself from yet another heartbreak. He had taken such an important place in her life in such a natural way, eased himself into her everyday thoughts... uninvited... but welcomed. He became a reliable constant in her reality, someone on whom she could depend anytime, someone whom - as she discovered - she never wanted to fail. Suddenly he was the first person she wanted to call when something important happened - to ask for advice, to celebrate... It felt as if this spot has always been reserved for him. She had friends for life, people on whom she could always count on - there was her whole crazy nomad family. But with him… with him - it was something else. That kind of understanding on some deeper level that they had going on between them - it is not something she experienced ever before. So, when she made her mind up, decided to give it a chance and acted upon that impulse - there was no going back from it; she played all in - all or nothing. How much this man grew on her in so little time…</p><p>
  <em> I never really made sure he knew any of that…  </em>
</p><p>Yeah, she was not one for words or big gestures of affection. She kept her feelings too close to her chest, found it too hard to speak out about it… until it would become too much, and there would be that moment when she would feel the impending need to share. Witty remark, some flirty teasing or banter that could be taken as casual – this was way easier to handle, quite a nice cover for the emotions she kept safely hidden. To process all that was not voiced out loud, she used to overthink it all in her head, just like right now…</p><p>And right now, it definitely wasn’t helping...</p><p>The phone stayed silent. Their call ended over 15 minutes ago. She couldn’t bear being unable to do something about it. Should she call him back? Give him more time? God, she hoped she did not make a mistake; she will not forgive herself otherwise. </p><p>If she would keep thinking this over, she will go mad - this was certain. Best to have some work done, prepare her ride, maybe. If he will not… </p><p>“Bleep… bleep... bleep…” </p><p>She jumped at the sound of an incoming call.</p><p>
  <em> Thank God!   </em>
</p><p>V’s ID showed up on the communicator. The adrenaline was running high in her veins now. She felt like being in kind of a battle mode but had to collect herself... they are not out of the pan yet. One deep breath to steady her nerves, and she answered on the 3rd signal.</p><p>“V?” </p><p>It was him. Still here, still with her. </p><p>It will be all right now… Whatever his problem was, they will handle it. Just the regular routine. Need to assess the situation, form the plan…</p><p>
  <em> Storming Arasaka tower?? Damn, this is the craziest thing…  </em>
</p><p>It’s almost like a suicide mission, isn’t it? But he wouldn’t be asking this if he had a better alternative, and she refused to think about what would happen if they failed... They will need the Aldecaldos, but a sweet prize from a crazy heist like this one may turn the tables and it may set the family up for years. There was hope that Saul will see the same opportunity… One way or another, they have to do it. Now there was no time to ponder over it. The decision was simple.</p><p>“OK.”</p><p>His surprised reaction to her agreeing on it almost made her laugh. Now they are getting somewhere... </p><p>After he gave her his location, she asked him to wait there. The connection ended. She leaned over the table with her hands on the surface and head bowed - the feeling of relief and sense of gaining some semblance of control over what was happening almost made her knees buckle. She needed a few seconds to settle her nerves.</p><p>After a moment, not wasting any more time, she grabbed her gear, her keys, and headed to her car to pick V up from Vik’s clinic. </p><p>“Hey, princess.” She didn’t have to turn back to recognize Mitch’s hushed voice. He was probably going to lay down after finishing his shift.  Panam kept walking hurriedly toward her ride, not wishing to linger more than it was necessary. Mitch caught up with her. “Where are you off to in the middle of the night? Something happened?” </p><p>Reaching her car, Panam opened the trunk and shoved her things inside. “You have nothing better to do than babysit me, Mitch?” She replied, hoping that the tone of her voice sounded casual enough. She did not bother to look up at him from under the opened hatch, being busy with making sure she packed everything that may be needed. Her friend propped himself up lazily on the hood, waiting for her to continue. Panam closed the trunk and got into the driver’s seat. Closing the door but leaving the window rolled down, she paused for a moment. She knew that Mitch will not give up without more information. “I need to pick up V from the city. Seems there is something we have to work through…” She continued, her hands rested on the steering wheel, eyes focused somewhere on the horizon.</p><p>She glanced at Mitch, who seemed to assess her silently. He could always see right through her; Panam was sure he was aware there is much more to this story than what she cared to tell him. It was probably too easy to read her...</p><p>“Need a chaperone with ya?” </p><p>At that, she rolled her eyes and almost snorted. <em>Silly as always.</em> Panam was grateful though, that instead of grilling her for more details, Mitch opted on turning it into a bit of teasing. Maybe he wanted to ease the situation. “Nah, I have it under control.”</p><p>With a twinkle in his eye, Mitch did not let her off the hook that easily. “Girl, you can’t even imagine what boys have in their heads these days. You do better make…” One warning glare from Panam and the other Aldecaldo went quiet, though the playful smile was plastered on his face. </p><p>Panam couldn’t help but smirk back at his goodhearted banter. “Shut up, you gonk.” She retorted. To Mitch’s credit, the small talk let some tension ease of her body, and it was a much-welcomed change after the hellish half an hour she just went through. She started the ignition.</p><p>Smiling smugly, Mitch put his hands in the air, standing up and backing off to let her pass. “All right, all right. If you think you can handle it yourself…” </p><p>“Oh, I can handle it just fine.” She teased and leaned over the driver’s window in her friend’s direction. “But Mitch? We may need a new cozy cot prepared for later today... Seems like our family never stops growing.”</p><p>“Woohoo! You go like a hurricane, girl!” He retorted enthusiastically. Then he seemed to grow a bit more serious. “I will look into that. Better to be prepared. Watch out for yourself out there.” </p><p>Panam nodded to him and drove off of her parking spot; a small smile graced her lips for a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>When she got on the road leading to Night City, she felt more in her element. With at least a good twenty minutes of driving ahead of her, she will be able to clear her head. She had a plan now, knew what to do. They will sort the rest on the go. </p><p>One thing was sure, she will not give up this fight.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I struggled quite some time with that piece of writing until I was able to accept it as good enough for someone else to read. I wanted to write a fan-fiction story for many different fandoms in the past and Cyberpunk finally gave me the courage to try to write and share something :)</p><p>I am not a native English speaker and there is no beta-reader to this story, so I apologize for any mistakes I could have made while writing. </p><p>As for now, this is a stand-alone story, but with time I may (or may not) turn it into a multi-chapter one. I would love to explore the possibilities of how the road that V and Panam have ahead of them turned out to be, and where it may possibly lead them after leaving Night City. I do not know if I have enough creativity and skill in me to continue it, but who knows... I love emotional stories with a mix of angsty and happy moments… I will have yet to see what will come out of this one.</p><p>I will kindly welcome any kind of constructive criticism! A big THANK YOU to everyone who will take their time to read this story! Make sure to let me know what you think about it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>